Power Rangers Time Force: The Purple Ranger
by Hailey Torres
Summary: Natalie Collins is the twin sister to Wes Collins. She's different than the average girl. To put it short she's a mix between a girly girl and a tom-boy. She goes on an adventure one day in her home town of silver hills and her life changes forever.
1. Force from the Future PT:1

_1,000 years in the future.. Peace and Justice Reign, and thanks to the brave legion of the Time Force Police. The streets have been cleared of every criminal. Every criminal except one that is... Ransik_

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **"A" team, secure all exits on the right flank. Go!, "B" team assist "A" team" the man known as Captain Logan ordered "Contain the perimeter, left flank. Go!"**

 **The Time Force Police began surrounding the building with 2 teams in the back and in the front.**

 **The main team is in the ront and consisted of Katie, Lucas, and Trip. While their leader's Alex and Talia are inside.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **The evil mutant Ransik is trying to set up a time machine to take himself back in time.**

 **"If I can't rule the present, Then I'll just rule the past" Ransik yelled out**

 **Suddenly out of the shadows step out 2 people in ranger suits. Red and Purple. The two people are Talia and Alex. The two rangers move and confront Ransik and his henchmen behind him.**

 **" In the name of Time Force, We place you under arrest!" Alex and Talia said together**

 **" You two don't know what you're up against" Ransik growled at them**

 **"You don't know what your up against, Ransik" Alex told him**

 **"Your up highly trained rangers, watch out Raansik" Talia snarled at Ransik**

 **Talia stayed in her spot and Alex moved to the right to face Ransik**

 **"Hyah!" Alex yelled out as he charged at Ransik and Ransik kicked a box at Alex but Alex jumped from the top of the box and jumped into the air and double kicked Ransik.**

 **But at one point Ransik got the upper hand and kicked Alex into the boxes behind him**

 **"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Ransik let out a psychotic but evil laugh as he charged at Alex again but his sister Talia jumped in front of him and she jumped up and kicked Ransik away a few feet but he came back and landed a punch on her and she landed next to her brother.**

 **(** _Play The Time Force Theme song_ **)**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **"You are completly surrounded!" Captain Logan said through the microphone**

 **MeanWhile...**

 **Inside the building the current Red and Purple rangers are holding their own against Ransik. The fight continued until they stepped inside of the time machine like contraption.**

 **Alex and Talia pulled out their chrono sabers and held them out and got into fighting stances while Ransik pulled a sword with a bone handle out of his knee.**

 **The two rangers charged at Ransik and their swords collided with a bang.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **During the tense waiting, another Time Force officer arrived and it was Jen Scotts.**

 **She got off her bike and went to her captain.**

 **"Captain.." Jen said saluting "Where are they?"**

 **"In there" Captain Logan said pointing to the building to the right of them.**

 **Jen nodded and went to her team, which is Katie Walker, Lucas Kendall, and Trip Regis**

 **"You guys Okay?" Jen asked and they all nodded signaling they were fine**

 **She then aimed her chrono blaster at the building waiting.**

 **But suddenly the front of the building exploded and sent everyone flying backwards hitting the concrete.**

 **Everyone stood back up and Jen and her team moved forward a little bit.**

 **"Alex.. Talia.." Jen trailed off worried for her boyfriend and her friend**

 **"Talia..Come on" Lucas murmured under his breath worried**

 **They waited with bated breath and then saw something come out of the smoke.**

 **Out of the heavy smoke that was spilling out of the building and into the night sky, Alex and Talia walked out with both Ransik and the key to the Time Teleporter (** _A/N- I don't know what's it really called_ **) in hand tired beyond belief.**

 **Everyone cheered, especially Jen and the others**

 **"They did it!" Jen said joyfully**

 **Alex forced Ransik onto his knees and handed his sister the Time Teleporter.**

 **"Get him!," Captain Logan barked out " And make sure he's secure." A couple of other Time Force Officers grabbed Ransik and took him away.**

 **Alex and Talia turned to the others and said**

 **"Power Down!"**

 **They demorphed out of their ranger suits and into their civilian uniforms once again, with Talia still holding the device under her left arm.**

 **The Captain approached Alex and Talia.**

 **"Well, done Alex" Captain Logan started then turner to Alex's Twin sister "Well, done Talia". The two veteran officers saluted their captain and he saluted them back.**

 **"Thank you, sir" They both said to him**

 **Talia stepped forward and showed the device to the captain. " This is a Time-Warping device..." Talia began to explain "He could have traveled to any time period he wanted.". Talia handed the device to Captain Logan.**

 **"That would have been a disaster" He told them**

 **"Well, now he won't be going anywhere for a long time" Alex told him**

 **Captain Logan patted both of them on the shoulder and walked away.**

 **"Take care of him Jen" Captain Logan whispered to her then leaned over to Lucas "Take care of her, Lucas she's something special"**

 **The captain then walked away leaving the team alone for a moment**

 **Talia ran and jumped into Lucas's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Lucas wrapped his arm around her and used his free arm to hold her left leg around his waist before hugging her tight.**

 **Alex turned to Jen and hugged her tight and closed his eyes, thankful to have her in his arms again.**

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

 **In the main court-room, several people of time force and the people of the city have gathered for the hearing of Ransik V.S. The city.**

 **But no one realizes that Ransik and his daughter Nadira are planning something and his daughter is in the court room sharing a knowing look with her father.**

 **"In the matter of the people VS Ransik, the judges council is still in chambers." The announcer says**

 **"This is so cool, Lucas!" Katie says shaking her friend and colleague and Talia shakes her head agreeing with her super strong friend and her other friend Trip turns to the three.**

 **"Ransik is going down for sure." Katie tells her friend**

 **"Nothing's for sure" Lucas said back**

 **Talia just looks at Katie over her boyfriends shoulder and rolls her eyes**

 **"I saw that" Lucas said looking over his shoulder smirking at his girlfriend**

 **"You were meant too" Talia said smirking**

 **Trip and Katie shook their heads at the two, seeing as this was normal.**

 **Their was a beeping sound and Trip and the others turned back to their mechanical owl friend, Circuit.**

 **"Trip, I can't see anything down here!" Circuit said to Trip**

 **"Oh! Please, Circuit, this is a courtroom!" Trip told the owl sternly**

* * *

 **MeanWhile...**

 **"Now that Ransik and his gang of mutants are put away for good" Alex started to say to Jen "We have a little more time to spend together"**

 **"That would be a nice change-" Jen said smiling at her boyfriend "To actually have a date with my boyfriend."**

 **Alex looked thoughtful and turned to look at the beauty beside him**

 **"Actually, I was thinking of something a little more permanent" Alex said pulling the box that held the ring he's been wanting to give her for a while now. The ring was in side a 3-D looking box and a white and silver looking ring with a small diamond sitting on top.**

 **Jen looked at him in surprise, not expecting this.**

 **Alex took the ring from the box and lifted her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger, then looked her in the eye.**

 **"Jennifer... Will you Marry me?" Alex asked her seriously looking at her with love in his eyes**

 **Jen let out a joyous laugh and threw her arms around him hugging him. They pulled back a little and looked at each other.**

 **"Does that mean yes?" Alex said with a smile on his face**

 **"Yes! ha-ha-ha!." Jen said laughing then hugging him again "Oh, Alex"**

 **Alex looked her in the eye**

 **"After Ransik is locked up, it's you and me"**

 **"Forever" Jen said with a smile on her face**

 **"The judges have reached a verdict... The court will now reconvene" The announcement came on**

 **Jen and Alex walked back to the court room hand in hand.**

* * *

 **The pair walked in the room and went to the row in front of their friends. Jen stopped for a second to show her friends the ring on her finger and that included Katie's little sister Riley who was an assistant for Captain Logan in Time Force and held a secret that no one knows except for Captain Logan, Then she sat down next to her now fiancee.**

 **The judges popped up like a video message.**

 **"The panel has reached a verdict." The main judge began to say and everyone in the room stood up waiting for the verdict to be said.**

 **"It is the ruling of this court that the defendant is found guilty of all charges, and is sentenced to cryogenic detainment for life" The judge said and the room erupted in cheers.**

 **The room erupted in cheers but no one knew that what happened in the next few hours would change them forever.**

 **Jen was cheering with her friends but she stopped when she made eye contact with Ransik and frowned because of the murderous look on his face beore he left the room.**

 **It's night time now and Jen and her team of Trip, Katie and Lucas and many other Time Force officers including Captain Logan are loading Ransik onto a transport truck. Lucas hops into the driver's seat and Katie and Trip are on the cycles in the front.**

 **"I'm trusting you and your team to get Ransik to prison on schedule." Captain Logan**

 **"No problem, sir" Jen said nodding to her Captain "You can count on us"**

 **"Let's move out" Jen said through her communicator then got into the back of the truck to keep an eye on Ransik.**

 **Then They left to take Ransik to the prison.**

 **Captain Logan turned and looked at Riley who was waiting or any intructions**

 **"Go keep an eye on them, you know what to do if there's any trouble"**

 **"Yes, sir"**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **In the back of the truck Jen and Ransik are glaring at each other. But suddenly Ransik gives her an evil smile.**

 **"I wouldn't be smiling if I had your future" Jen said to him**

 **"Ah..." Ransik said with a wicked smile " But the future is full of surprises"**

 **Suddenly the truck stops and Ransik lets out another evil laugh**

 **"Lucas, what's going on?" Jen asked through the com set on the wall.**

 **"I'm not really sure" Lucas said looking at the scene in front of him as Trip and Katie run up to the woman that was laying unconcious on the road.**

 **Katie turned her over and Trip turned back to face the truck yelling**

 **"Call for an ambulance!"**

 **Then the woman on the road opened her eyes and it turned out to be Ranik's daughter Nadira. Nadira grew out her nails and swipe them at Katie and Trip knocking them down.**

 **"You'll be the ones needing the ambulance"**

 **Suddenly there was this blinding light and Jen started yelling through the come set telling Lucas to go and start moving the truck again.**

 **Then they heard blast coming from all around them knocking them around.**

 **A final blast hit the end of the truck and the back of the truck fell to the side causing Lucas to jumped out of the truck and onto the road.**

 **Out of the wreckage of the Time Force Truck, walked Ransik, his daughter and his henchmen Frax.**

 **"After you, Nadira" Frax said to his leader's daughter stepping aside for her to walk through.**

 **"your plan is working just as you expected, Master Ransik" Frax said in his robotic voice**

 **"Oh,Daddy I need a new dress..." Nadira said to her father " This one got filthy lying on the street"**

 **"Anything you want, my dear" Ransik said smiling at his daughter**

 **The three started to walk away, but when Frax spoke up they stopped**

 **"Master" Frax said pointing at Jen**

 **Nadira and Ransik turned around to see Jen really injured and holding her blaster towards them**

 **"You see, young lady?" Ransik said then had a evil smile on his face "The future is full of surprises"**

 **Jen couldn't stand anymore so she collapsed on the ground**

 **Ransik then left with his daughter and Frax.**

* * *

 **The other's found Jen and woke her up. Jen when she woke up decided to call Captain Logan on the un broken video messenger.**

 **Captain Logan popped up on the screen**

 **"What's going on?" He demanded**

 **"We were ambushed, sir" Jen told her boss "Ransik escaped"**

 **Captain Logan did not look happy. "Do you realize how long it took us to capture him?"**

 **"But, sir-" Katie tried to explain but was cutoff. "No excuses! it was your responsibility and you failed." Captain Logan told them heatedly**

 **"You're all officially relieved of your duties" Captain Logan said to them before sigining off.**

 **Lucas got up not worrying about his injury, went to Trip grab the front of his jacket with both hands.**

 **"Why didn't you tell us Ransik was thinking of escaping?" Lucas demanded of his green haired friend " I thought all you Xybrians could read minds"**

 **"Well, I-I can't hear every thought!" Trip stammered "Just now and then, you know?"**

 **By the end Katie had enough and shoved Lucas off of Trip**

 **"Lay off of him, Ok" She said to Lucas and then pulled Trip to her hugging him with him laying his head on her shoulder.**

 **What they didn't know was Katie's little sister was watching the whole thing go done and knew that it would happen. how she thinks they may ask but she is waiting for the right moment.**

 **Riley then speeded out of there on her cycle to go to the timeship to get it ready for something to come.**

* * *

 **Early the next Morning at the Maximum Security Prison...**

 **" Ahh, it's the first time I've been here as a visitor" Ransik said to Frax and Nadira while looking up a the prison with an psycho like smile.**

 **"Send in the next prisoner for cryogenic containment" An animate voive sounded out from the speakers.**

 **"Hey, watch the suit!" a mutant wearing a long jacket with flames on it said as it was shoved into the cryogenic chamber.**

 **"Not so tough, now are you?" one of the many security guards in the room said as he pick up the frozen mutant and put him in the container and put him with the other mutants that were stored in multiple freezer's. "Now to put you on ice with all the other tough guys."**

 **The doors opened up to the guards bringing in another mutant in Ransik's army for cryogenic containment.**

 **"Hey, fella's can't we talk about this for a second?" The mutant tried to speak for himself but was scared "I wasn't trying to steall that stuff, it fell in my car, you know?" The mutant said as he was put into the chamber. "I was framed, I tell you!... I want my MOMMY!"**

 **The security guard at the controls was about to press the 'Reduce' button, when he was hit by a blast from behind.**

 **"Huh? Nadira?" The guards surprised at the apperance of Ransik's daughter**

 **The guards blasted at Nadira but she blasted them back and they hit the ground with a groan of pain.**

 **Nadira started to walk around but she noticed one of the guards reach up and press the alarm for the prison, so she blasted him.**

 **"Alarm activated at the prison" a Time force officer said into a com set**

 **"All units, Code Red at the prison" a woman from Time Force said over the dispatch**

 **"We're on our way" Alex said into his radio in his patrol car, nodded at his sister next to him then rushed off to the prison.**

 **Nadira is unfreezing the mutant that was brought in a few seconds before she took out the security.**

 **"Ha ha ha ha! Nadira, you saved me!" The mutant said gratefully " I pledge my eternal loyalty to youse!"**

 **Nadira shoved him back. "Whatever! Ewww!"**

* * *

 **"The captain shouldn't have fired us" Lucas said angerly to Jen**

 **"Yes, he should have. We failed" Jen said not looking at him but kept walking forward**

 **"I say we march into the station and tell the captain-" Lucas kept saying to Jen when Katie interupted them by yelling**

 **"Look!"**

 **The two turned around and saw Katie holding onto Trip so he doesn't fall. They jogged back to them.**

 **"He's receiving a signal" Katie told them then looking at the gem on Trip's forehead that's lighting up.**

 **"Great.." Lucas started off " Now he gets a signal"**

 **Trip's signal, he sees that Ransik, his daughter, Frax and another mutant invading the prison.**

 _"Let's get out of here daddy! it's do depressing" Nadira says to her father_

 _"Very soon" Ransik says_

 **The vision stops and Trip looks at Jen and Lucas**

 **"They're at the prison" Trip says a little woozy**

 **"We have to get over there" Jen says turning around and walking off**

 **"Wait a second.." Lucas says as he tries to stop Jen "We've got to tell the captain"**

 **"No way!" Jen says immediatley hearing what Lucas said "We lost Ransik. We're going to get him back."**

 **Jen stops and looks at the road and sees a hover car and stops it.**

 **"Stop!" Jen yells at the driver of the car as she steps in front of it and the car stops.**

 **"Hey! what do you think your doing?" The driver of the car yells to Jen**

 **"Time Force.. This is an Emergency. We need to commandeer your vehicle" Jen told the driver**

 **"Get Lost!" The driver said and sat back in his car**

 **"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Katie started in a sweet voice "Jen, you have to be polite..."**

 **Katie lightly pushes Jen away and turns to smile sweetly at the guy in the car.**

 **"Huh? Ahh!" The driver yelled as Katie grabbed the front of his shirt and used her super strength to lift him out of the car and throw him to the floor as nicely as she can.**

 **"Ohh, Oh" Trip said as the guy hit the floor**

 **Lucas just crossed his arms and clicked his tong, shaking his head.**

 **Jen turned back to Lucas and said**

 **"Lucas you drive"**

 **The boy in question nodded and got in the car with Jen and Katie**

 **"Sorry, we'll send you a new one" Trip apologizes to the guy on the ground and runs and gets in the back with Katie.**

 **Now that they are all in the car, they drive off and rush to the prison.**

* * *

 **Back at the prison...**

 **" The future will be all ours..." Ransik began to say to his daughter " Or should I say the past?"**

 **Frax powers on the Time Warping device**

 **Ransik heres the consol beep and looks at the screen to see the red and purple Time Force rangers running up the stairs.**

 _'Beginning Time Warp'_

 **" Stop! Wait!" Ransik says to Frax as he grabs his arm stopping him from pressing the button that would send them into the past. "One bit of unfinished buisness"**

 **"Yes, Master" Frax says to his leader and surperior**

 **Ransik looks at the screen to see the computer identify the 2 people as the Red and Purple rangers. Ransik got angry seeing them and ran to deal with them.**

* * *

 **Alex and Talia ran up the stairs that led to the roof with their chrono sabers in hand. They walk onto the roof and kept an eye out for Ransik.**

 **"Red Ranger! Purple Ranger!" Ransik called out to his two arch enemies "Back again? you're both either very stubborn or very foolish."**

 **"Neither" Talia tells Ransik postioning her chrono saber as she enters an attack stance**

 **"We brought you in once" Alex told the criminal going into an attack stance "And We'll do it again"**

 **"Oh, how wrong you are" Ransik tells him evily**

 **Ransik charges at the two rangers with a battle cry and the sibling rangers do the same**

 **" Ransik, it'll take more than that to slow us down" Talia said to Ransik after taking a hit to the chest.**

 **Talia turns to her brother and he nods. Alex picks Talia up and tosses her towards Ransik. Talia lands a double kick on his chest making him stumble back. Alex then slashes Ransik with his saber.**

* * *

 **"Come on guys hurry" Jen says to her team as they race up the stairs to get to their two leaders and friends.**

 **Jen looks up to see Ransik pulling a sword out of his back while blocking a hit from Alex and Talia.**

 **Ransik pushes Talia and Alex away from himself and slashes them across the chest with his sword.**

 **Ransik pulls Alex up holds him against the throat. Talia tries to strike Ransik but he grabs her and holds his arm against her throat too.**

 **"You may beat us.. but you'll never escape the Time Force" Talia chokes out knowing her and her brother's time is done.**

 **"Where I'm going there is no Time Force!" Ransik says while laughing his evil laugh**

* * *

 **Jen and her team finally make up the stairs and to the roof. Herself and Lucas stands in front.**

 **"Alex!" Jen yells scared**

 **"Talia!" Lucas screams towards her worried for his love**

 **"Jen!" Alex says to her as loud as he can**

 **"Lucas!" Talia tries to scream towards him following her brother knowing this is the last time she will see him.**

 **Before anyone can blink, Ransik pushes the two rangers away from him and lands the destructive blow. They land on the ground and their suits cause a large explosion and they demorph on the ground dieing.**

 **"No!" Jen and Lucas yelled in agony**

 **"Jennifer" Alex calls out to her weakly**

 **Jen runs to her half-dead fiancee and Lucas runs to his girlfriend who is just like her brother at the moment and holds her in his lap with her head on his shoulder**

 **"Lucas" Talia says to him weakly**

 **They don't notice but Ransik disappear's with a flash of light.**

* * *

 **"Alex? Alex? Alex!" Jen calls out as she turns him on to his back with his head in her lap.**

 **"Take my..." Alex struggles with a cough "Morpher... There's four more on the Time Ship and have Lucas take Talia's morpher...It's the only way you'll ever stop Ransik."**

 **"No..I can't" Jen whispers to him sobbing**

 **"You can... Promise me you won't stop..." Alex paused to weakly breath in and breath out "No matter what until you capture him..."**

 **Alex lets out another weak breath and whisper yells "Promise!"**

 **"I promise, I'll catch him" Jen tells her love crying**

 **Alex weakly reaches up and wipes the pad of his thumb under her eye to get rid of the tears.**

 **"You and Me?" Alex asked as he can barely breath**

 **"Forever" Jen said to him still crying**

 **Alex then closes his eyes for the last time and his hand falls limp to the ground**

 **Jen hugs his head to her chest crying tears of sorrow.**

 **Katie and Trip look at the scene with sorrow in their eyes and in their hearts for their friend. They then turned to Talia and Lucas to see what was going on.**

* * *

 **"Lucas?" Talia asked weakly looking up at the love of her life**

 **"Talia, please don't go baby please!" Lucas says holding her close to him with tears free falling down his cheeks**

 **"Lucas, Take my morpher Jen will know what to do" Talia says breathlessly giving her morpher with a weak hand to Lucas and he takes it.**

 **"Baby.. I was going to propose.. I love you.. I'm so sorry" Lucas tells her crying**

 **The others gasp and cry harder had this revelation.**

 **Talia puts a week hand on his cheek and says**

 **"It's ok, I'll be somewhere where I'm not in pain. I'll be ok.." Talia gets weaker as the seconds pass by "Go with Jen and the others.. Stop Ransik.. Promise me?!"**

 **"I promise baby" Lucas says as he presses a kiss to her forehead and stays there and looks into her eyes**

 **"I would have said yes" Talia chokes out and tears spill faster out of Lucas's eyes "But please don't mourn about me forever.. move on, if you do I'll be happy that you've found your happiness because you brought me the greatest happiness in my life"**

 **"I love you, Lucas Kendall" Talia whispers out**

 **"I love you too, Talia Mitchell" Lucas whisper's to her too**

 **(** _!A/N!- I made Alex's twin a descendant of Wes too but I guess his future descendants have different last names.. I just didn't know how to word it.. I hope it makes sense. Alright continue_ **)**

 **And just like her brother Talia closes her eyes and her head roles backward and her hand falls to the ground.**

 **Lucas cries in agony at losing the love of his life.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Ransik and his followers...**

 **" That was far too easy. Frax!" Ransik yells as he enters the cryogenic containment unit with his daughter meeting him at his side**

 **Frax hits the button and says**

 **"Time Warp Initiating"**

 **Ransik along with his daughter and followers disappear with a flash of light. The top of the prison which is the cryogenic unit disappears along with them back in time.**

* * *

 **Medical teams start running up the stairs onto the roof and goes straight to Alex and Talia.**

 **"Let's go.. We'll take it from here" A paramedic says**

 **Two Paramedics pull Jen and Lucas from their loved ones. Jen and Lucas roughly shove them off.**

 **"We're going after them" Jen said heatedly turning and heading for the stairs**

 **"Wait.. Jen!" Lucas called after her**

 **"What?!" Jen asked**

 **"Talia told me to give you her morpher.. she said you'd know what to do" He said handing her his deceased girlfriend's morpher**

 **"But they went through a time hole" Katie says continuing what she was telling Jen**

 **"There's no way.. We can catch them now!" Lucas tells Jen but then goes quite remembering Talia's final words.**

 **"Oh, Yes there is!" Jen says angrily shoving Lucas's arm off of her then rushing down the stairs with Katie, Lucas and Trip following after her**

* * *

 **They headed to the Time Ship after Trip grabbed Circuit.**

 **They loaded onto the Time Ship and strapped them selves in hearing an automatic voice**

 _'Time Sequence Initiated'_

 **What the four future rangers didn't know is that Katie's little sister, Riley is hiding behind the compartment Circuit's perched on.**

 **The ship raised out of the loading dock where they keep the Time Ship.**

* * *

 **"Captain, Someone's taking the Time Ship" An officer told Captain Logan**

 **"What?!" He exlaimed and went to the main consol and turned the video message on to whoever was inside the ship.**

 **'"Security to the launch pad.. This is an emergency.. All personnel to the launch pad!" Captain Logan said over the announcements**

* * *

 _'Locking in Time Travel Altimeter- 07459'_

 **Jen and the others locked themselves in on the Time Ship.**

 **Jen pulled a yellow case with the Time Force symbol on the right hand corner on the upper side. She opened it to see four other morphers and two empty spaces, where she put Alex and Talia's old morpher's.**

 **"Jen, We don't even know how to drive this thing." Trip to her honestly**

 **"Lucas can drive anything" Jen said honestly and seriously looking at Lucas**

 **Lucas nodded with a smirk and looked at Circuit, their mechanical Owl friend.**

 **"Give me a hand, Circuit" Lucas asked the smart owl**

 **"I thought you'd never ask!" Circuit said a little excited flying off his perch and locking onto the control consol in the middle.**

 _'Ready?.. Final Count Down'_

 **" We're secure and ready to lauch" Circuit said to the team noticing the young girl hiding behind the compartment his perch is on but not saying anything about that.**

 _'Final Launch Sequence Activated'_

 **"What are you doing?!.." Captain Logan yelled over the video message that popped up "Shut down those engines immediately!-" Jen slam her hand on the consol cutting off the signal and looking over at Lucas yelling**

 **"Go!"**

 _'10_

 _'9_

 _'8_

 _'7_

 _'6_

 _'5_

 _'4_

 _'3_

 _'2_

 _'1_

 **And then Time Ship was launched through the Time hole and was thrown through space and time.**

* * *

 **Finally the first chapter to this story is finally done!**

 **I hoped you liked it!**

 **This is only the beginning!**

 **Natalie Collins is one of many OC's**

 **Series:**

 **Natalie Collins,**

 **Rochelle Remerez,**

 **Aria Gonzalez,**

 **Naomi Bradley,**

 **Jordan Clarke,**

 **and**

 **Allison Taylor**

 **Happy Reading!**


	2. Force from the Future PT:2

**-Third Person's POV-**

 **1,000 years in the past Ransik, his daughter Nadira, Frax and another one of Ransik's minions appeared as a security officer on the night shift saw them.**

 **"Freeze!" the officer yelled holding them at gunpoint but they didn't listen**

 **Ransik then used his** **telekinesis** **powers to pull the weapon from the mans grasp and had it float in front of Frax for him to examine.**

 **"Hmm... Appears to be an early 21st-century weapon" Frax said as he looked over the weapon**

 **Ransik then grabbed the weapon in his hand and crushed it like it was just paper.**

 **Nadira walked over to the officer who was frozen a bit with fear and grabbed the front of his uniform and lifted him up in the air.**

 **"What year is it?" Nadira said through gritted teeth**

 **"2001" The officer choked out as he coughed**

 **Nadira then threw him into a pile of boxes and turned and walked back to her father with an accomplished smirk/smile.**

 **"2001" Ransik says as he chuckles with an evil grin forming on his face "That means no Time Force!"**

 **Ransik laughs evilly as he walks back to the sorta-ship place they arrived in through the time warping device with his daughter and minions behind him.**

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **In the past, the Time Ship is stranded on a beach and it's smoking.**

 **Riley woke up with blurry vision but with the blurry vision, she could see the fuel to the ship was leaking and that she still had her morpher still on her wrist, but it wasn't the right time to reveal herself to the others yet.**

 **"Circuit! Wake up! Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" Riley exclaimed slapping her mechanical owl friend a little bit**

 **"Whoa! What?!" Circuit yelled once he woke up**

 **"Circuit, there's no time, Wake up Trip!, Wake Everyone up!" She sternly told the owl**

 **Circuit went and landed in front of Trip and began yelling at Trip to wake up while Riley tried to get her sister and everyone else up.**

 **"Wake up, Wake up! The ship has a fuel leak!" Circuit said and saw his friend start to wake up "We got to get out of here right now!"**

 **Trip got up with a start and saw Riley near her sister.**

 **"Riley?! What are you doing here?" He asked**

 **"Not the time, Trip!" She exclaimed "I'll explain, when we are safe and not blown up to pieces!"**

 **"Come on! Come on! Let's Go, Let's Go!" Trip said as he raced by Katie and Riley to get to Jen and Lucas to wake them up "The ship's going to explode!"**

 **Trip crouched down in front of Jen and slapped her face softly to try to get her to get up.**

 **"Jen, come on! Let's Go!" Trip exclaimed "The Ship's going to explode! Wake Up!"**

 **Trip then saw Jen finally wake up and rushed to wake up Lucas.**

 **"Lucas, wake up! We got to get out of here now!" Trip rushed out**

 **Jen realized something and shot up and looked around before her eyes landed on the yellow box with the Time Force symbol that held the morphers.**

 **She grabbed the box and ran out the ship with Lucas, Katie, Trip, Riley, and Circuit following.**

 **As they reached a few feet away from the ship, the ship exploded and sent them flying and landing on the ground with a groan of pain.**

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **Katie got up shaking slightly, seeing the Time Ship destroyed. She turns and sees her teammates and owl friend Circuit getting up also. Katie is also surprised to see her sister Riley.**

 **Katie rushes to Trip and her sister helping them up.**

 **"Thanks. We were almost history!" Katie said to Trip and then turns to her sister**

 **"What are you doing here?! What were you doing on the Time Ship?!" Katie shouts at her sister trying not to get angry.**

 **Riley shares a look with Circuit and turns back to her sister knowing she can't reveal her secret just yet, so she lies partially. "Part of my job is to work with the Time Ship and I happened to be in the ship when Lucas started it up."**

 **Katie just nodded knowing she had a bigger problem at the moment to figure out.**

 **"Yes, you were but luckily Riley woke me up and my circuit Circuits weren't damaged in the crash and we woke you just in time." Circuit said seriously**

 **"I wonder where we are" Lucas said suddenly**

 **Jen rushed to grab the box that held there morphers, what they didn't know is that Riley had her own already.**

 **"I can tell you exactly where we are.." Circuit said as he scanned to see where they are and what year they are in. "We're just northwest of the city called Silver Hills in the year 2001"**

 **They all looked at their owl friend and each other with shocked looks at how far they traveled back in time.**

 **"2001?! We've got to get back" Katie said suddenly**

 **"We're not going anywhere" Jen said strongly to her friends as she handed them their morphers. "It's our fault Ransik is loose. We aren't going back until we capture him!"**

 **Jen walked passed them and Trip stopped her. Lucas thought about Talia's last words.**

 **"But, Jen..." Trip trails off not sure how to say this "He already beat us once"**

 **Jen thought for a second before responding to her friends comment.**

 **"True, but that was before we had these Chrono Morphers" Jen said before taking her morpher out of the container and placing it on her wrist.**

 _'DNA Locked'_

 **A ring of pink light surrounded** **Jen for a few seconds before disappearing.**

 **Katie and Trip turned to Lucas and saw him nod to them telling them to go for it. They put their morphers on their wrist as Jen did.**

 _'DNA Locked'_

 **Three lights, the colors of yellow, blue and green surrounded them for a few seconds before disappearing**

 **Riley knew she would be made to stay behind but she knew in due time, she'll be telling the others her secret.**

 **Lucas, Trip and Katie looked at their morphers in awe and amazement before turning back to Jen.**

 **"Let's go!" Jen said before leading them into the city to find Ransik and his followers.**

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **Jen, Lucas, Trip and Katie walk into the city square seeing if they could find Ransik and his followers. They were gaining weird looks from people when they saw what they were wearing.**

 **"They're bound to be around here.." Jen said "Go to scan mode"**

 **They all nodded then reached behind their left ear and pressed a button that activated their glasses but in reality, they were activating their scanners.**

 **All four of their glasses activated with a flash of pink, blue, green and yellow.**

 **"Let's go!" Jen told them and they all went in different directions.**

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **They were looking around scanning everyone.**

 **"There's nothing abnormal here, Jen" Trip said over the communicator**

 **Jen nodded even though he couldn't see her and kept on looking around the square.**

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **A guy named Wes and his twin sister Natalie are getting on their bikes and putting on their helmets also.**

 **Wes dropped his keys and his sister laughed at this since this was a normal habit of his.**

 **Wes leaned over his bike to get the keys and didn't noticed Jen even though he and Natalie doesn't know her yet, walk by and accidentally walk into him.**

 **"Excuse me" Jen said turning around to face Wes not knowing who he is, then turned to walk away.**

 **"Sorry about that" Wes apologized and his sister added**

 **"No worries" Natalie said to her**

 **Jen then quickly turned back around her familiar voices and watched as the unknown boy and girl to her road away on their motorcycles.**

 **As she walked away she had one thought.**

'It's not them, Jen'

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **Nadira is in one of the many jewelry stores in Silver Hills looking at the 21st century jewelry, she has never seen before.**

 **One of the jeweler's in the store had already given her many bracelets and rings to try on.**

 **"Thank you" Nadira thanked him, but not really meaning it,as he fixed the final bracelet on her wrist.**

 **Nadira twirled her wrist around looking at the beautiful rings and bracelets that sat on her wrist and fingers.**

 **"I'll take them all!" Nadira said to the jeweler**

 **"Wonderful. Now will you be paying with cash or credit?" He asked her**

 **"How about..." Nadira trailed off reaching inside her purse and grabbing something. "Nuts and Bolts?"**

 **Nadira then with a smirk threw the nuts and bolts on the ground and they formed into a large group of Ransiks henchmen, the cyclobots.**

 **"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Nadira laughed evilly as she pulled off her disguise and into her normal wear.**

 **The cyclobots started attacking the store and raiding it.**

 **The bots also started to attack people in the street near by.**

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **Trip picks up mutant DNA on his scanner and contacts Jen through his morpher.**

 **"Jen, I'm picking up mutant DNA" Trip said through his morpher**

 **I see it too" Jen replied back "Let's go"**

 **Jen then signed off, then Trip went to meet up with her and the others.**

 **Nadira is walking throught the city square with a group of cyclobots behind her and a mutant henchmen of her father's next to her, Bruno.**

 **"Nadira, you look gorgeous" Bruno complimented her**

 **"I know, Bruno" Nadira said thinking highly of herself "But feel free to remind me as often as you like"**

 **Jen and the others arrived on the scene.**

 **"Go!" Jen yelled at passing people to get to safety "Stop right there!"**

 **"Your shopping spree's over, Nadira" Jen yelled to her**

 **"You?! Here?!" Nadira said surprised to see four of the most known Time Force officers.**

 **"Theres nowhere to run this time" Jen said smirking at Nadira**

 **"I have no intention of running" Nadira snapped back**

 **"Ready?!" Jen asked Lucas, Katie and Trip**

 **"Ready!" They said**

 **"Time For Time Force" They called as they tried to morph but nothing happened and they looked confused**

 **"Are we supposed to be scared now?" Nadira said mockingly**

 **"Why aren't they working?" Lucas asked Jen and she looked really confused**

 **"I-I don't know" Jen said turning to the others then faced Nadira and her crew again.**

 **Nadira clapped mockingly. "Ohh... That was impressive!... Not!"**

 **"Cyclobots, get them" Nadira ordered and the cyclobots charged forward**

 **While the others dealt with the CycloBots, Jen went after Nadira.**

 **Jen chased Nadira into the food court section of the city square.**

 **"Come on, Come on!" Nadira taunted Jen as Jen tried to swing at her.**

 **Jen threw another punch at Nadira but Nadira caught and twisted her wrist. Jen then pushed Nadira away, then kicked the back of her right leg sending her to the ground.**

 **Nadira flipped out of the way and got back up. She then landed a kick on Jen sending her flying into the ground a few feet away.**

 **The Cyclobots then surrounded Jen and took ahold of her by her arms.**

 **"Finish her off" Nadira said then disappeared in a flash of white.**

 **The Cyclobots threw an injured Jen against a collum in the square and raised their blaster's at her.**

* * *

 ***Natalie's POV***

 **My brother Wes and I were riding around the city for a bit on our cycles before We went home when we saw these robot things holding some sort of blaster at a girl who looked about my age.**

 **"Wes! Look" I yelled at him and he looked over and saw what I saw.**

 **"Come on!" He said and we raced over still on our bikes and kicked the robots away.**

 **I jumped off my bike with my helmet still on and punched a robot and side kicked another. In the corner of my eye, I saw Wes flip one of these things and roundhouse kicked another.**

 **Once these robots, whatever they were, were gone. Wes went over to the girl, who was being targeted.**

 **I leaned our cycles against another collum before grabbing my bag from the ground and joining my brother.**

 **"Are you ok?" Wes said taking his helmet off**

 **"Yeah... What was that all about?" I asked her**

 **She looked at Wes liked she had just seen a ghost with her hands covering her mouth.**

 **(A/N: I made this Gif) ( If you want to see the gif go to the story which is also on Wattpad.. my account is HaileyTorres831)**

 **"Whoa! What's the matter? You've looked like you just saw a ghost" Wes said looking at her worriedly**

 **"I-I.." She stutters trying to get the words out with tears in her eyes**

 **"Jen!" We hear voices yell and I see four people come up to Jen, two boys, and a girl.**

 **The girl had black hair and brown eyes and she is light-skinned.**

 **The shorter boy has neon green hair and light brown eyes and he is tan a little bit.**

 **The last boy is taller than all of them with black hair and dark brown eyes.**

 **The girl came up to Jen first asking if she was alright then turned to my brother and gasped along with the two boys.**

 **The green-haired boy laughed a bit and said**

 **"Wow!"**

 **"It's unbelievable!" The taller boy said**

 **"Wes, what's going on? Do you know what's happening here?" I spoke up asking my brother.**

 **Wes then turned to me. " Not sure... You can take your helmet off you know"**

 **I then take my helmet off and look at the five mysterious people we met today.**

 **When I took my helmet off that caused them to let out more gasps and the girl with brown hair to cry a little bit more and the taller boy to start to tear up.**

 **"Woah! you guys ok?" I asked**

 **"What?-" Wes breathed out confused as to what they're talking about.**

 **"They look just like Alex and Talia!" The girl said touching my face along with my brothers**

 **"Whoa! Um, you can move your hand now" I said annoyed with a total stranger touching my face.**

 **"Who's Alex and Talia?" My brother asked confused as to who they were and removing the girl's hands from his and my faces.**

 **The girl with brown hair pulled the other girl away and said**

 **"Nobody... Thank you for helping me but I'm fine now" She said and I looked at her suspiciously but left it alone.**

 **"Ok... It's been a blast but we got to jam" Wes said to them**

 **"See ya" I said walking back to my bike with my helmet back on then getting on my bike and going home following my brother.**

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **In an old Warehouse Jen, Katie, Riley, Trip, Lucas, and Circuit are sitting around discussing the morphers.**

 **"Hey, guys I've discovered the problem..." Circuit spoke loud enough for them to hear "It looks like the Red and Purple Chrono morphers are the key to the others."**

 **"Which means until someone morphs with them, the others can't be activated" Trip said jumping up from his seat then looked to Jen "But they're coded with Alex and Talia's DNA, so we have to find two people whose DNA matches Alex and Talia's"**

 **Trip then walked back to his seat when Katie spoke up.**

 **"Hey, what about the siblings on the motorcycles?" Katie suggested then turned to look at Jen and Lucas. "You saw how much they looked like Alex and Talia"**

 **Jen immediately refused. "No, I don't think its a good idea"**

 **Lucas then turned to his friend thinking of his promise to Talia. "It might be our only chance, Jen"**

 **Jen didn't look so sure but she knew it had to be checked.**

* * *

 ***Natalie's POV***

 **I was in the kitchen at home with my brother who kept eating some of the food for a gathering or something we were having later.**

 **One of the many housekeepers walked by with a turkey and it smelled so good I had to smell it since they wouldn't let us eat any of it.**

 **"Oh!" Wes said once he spotted the turkey.**

 **Wes then spotted the head baker with a small chocolate cake. Wes went over and scooped up some frosting with his finger and tasted.**

 **"Hey! Hey! Hey! Get out of that!" The baker known as Allen or Al shouted at my brother**

 **"But I'm so hungry!" Wes complained with a smile and it made me laugh**

 **"You're always so hungry" Al said and walked away**

 **I was still laughing when Wes turned to me shooting me a playful glare.**

 **Suddenly our butler came through the kitchen door.**

 **"Oh, shit" I muttered and started to walk away**

 **"Master Wes, you must get ready. Which would you like to wear? Where did Miss Natalie go" I heard our butler say to Wes in the kitchen probably showing him suits to choose from and holding dresses for me. But that's not my style.**

 **"How about neither? And like Natalie said a million times, she isn't wearing dresses" Wes said and I heard footsteps coming this way. "These meetings are so boring"**

 **"That's why they are called board meetings" The smart ass butler replied**

 **I walked into the foyer of the house and as I walked I turned to see the girl from earlier sitting there so I walked over.**

 **"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked her**

 **I'm actually here to see you and your brother" she said**

 **"What's your name?" I asked**

 **"Jen... Jen Scotts" Jen replied "Yours?"**

 **"Natalie...Natalie Collins" I said back with a smile.**

 **My brother and the butler walked into the foyer and Wes noticed Jen.**

 **"What is she doing here?" Wes asked the butler and I believe his name is Andrew but I could be wrong.**

 **"Oh, she's been waiting for you and your sister" He replied "Says it's very important"**

 **Before Wes could walk over to Jen and I, Dad walked into the room.**

 **"You're not going to be late are you, Wesley and Natalie. You know how I feel about punctuality" Dad said as he walked to the door to get his coat.**

 **"** **Dad, I'm not going... I'm going to the track" I told him rolling my eyes at his constant reminding but he learned a long time ago I wasn't going to listen to what he wanted me to do or be.**

 **"Actually Dad, I can't go." Wes said and Dad turned to him waiting for an explanation "I have a date"**

 **Jen and I looked shocked at his answer that he came up with.**

 **"A date?" Dad said with an eyebrow raised**

 **"Yes, this is my friend" Wes said bringing Jen over**

 **"I'm so sorry about this" I whispered in her ear**

 **"It's fine" She said back**

 **"Uh..I'm Jen" She greeted my father**

 **Dad looked her up and down judging her clothes. "Charmed" He said**

 **"You always tell me to keep my commitments, So I told..." Wes trailed off forgetting Jen's name even though she said like five seconds ago.**

 **"Jen" She mouthed to Wes**

 **"Jen that I would take her out" Wes said and Jen nodded going along with it. "Shall we?" Wes grabbed Jen's arm and dragged her outside and I followed.**

 **Wes said bye to dad before closing the door.**

 **Wes dragged her to the area where our bikes are.**

 **"Thanks. Now we're even" Wes said as he got on his bike about to put his helmet on**

 **"Wait a sec. I need to talk to you guys" Jen said urgently**

 **"Look, you don't have to thank me again" Wes said being cocky**

 **"I have time... What is it?" I asked her "Wes stop being an ass!"**

 **Wes ignored my last comment and continued to talk to Jen.**

 **"Actually, it was kind of fun" Wes said with a smile then reached to turn the key to his bike to turn it on.**

 **Jen then grabbed the keys.**

 **"Hey, give me those" Wes said not knowing what her deal was.**

 **"Not until you listen to me" Jen said to him trying to explain the urgent situation "I didn't come here to thank you... I need your help"**

 **"Help with what?" I asked confused a bit**

 **"Help? Well, what kind of help?" Wes asked her**

 **Jen reached into her pouch and pulled out to devices similar to the one of her wrist. "I need you two to put on these morphers and activate them"**

 **Jen tried to put the morpher on my brother's wrist when he stopped her.**

 **"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa. Now, whats a morpher?" Wes said wanting to know what a morpher was**

 **"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me" Jen said honestly to my brother and me**

 **"Try me" Wes said wanting to hear the story behind this whole thing.**

 **"All right.." Jen sighed then turned her back to us and started explaining**

 **"My friends and I are from the year 3000. We're trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us. We think you and Natalie may be the only two who can unlock these morphers, so we can defeat them" Jen finished explaining once she turned to face us again.**

 **Wes scoffed a little with a smile**

 **"We are the only two?" I asked her because I believe in time travel but was still a little skeptical about the mutants but what the hell, right?**

 **She nodded**

 **"I believe you" I told her honestly**

 **Jen smiles then turns to Wes.**

 **"I believe you too" My brother starts to say and Jen smiles then frowns when he finishes his sentence "Whoa, Whoa! I believe your nuts!"**

 **I slapped Wes on the arm**

 **"Dude, not cool!" I shouted at him "I'm so sorry Jen!"**

 **"Give me back my keys" Wes said with his hand out not hearing what I said**

 **Jen threw his keys back at him**

 **"I knew you wouldn't help us!" Jen shouted at him "Your nothing like him"**

 **Jen started to walk away and I glared at my brother for being an ass which is not like him at all.**

 **"Wait! Jen!" I called for her as I ran to catch up with her**

 **When I caught up with her, a beeping sound came from her morpher. The same green-haired guy from before popped up on the morpher like a hologram.**

 **"Jen, Ransik has been spotted in the city... We need you" He said**

 **"On my way" Jen said and I followed her**

 **"Why are you following me?" Jen said as we both ran to the heart of the city to meet her friends and help.**

 **"I help my city. I help the people in it, whether I like them or not." I said to her "My brother isn't usually like that"**

 **"It's fine" she said but I could tell she didn't really mean it but I let it go**

 **Jen and I came running around the corner of a city street seeing destruction everywhere. We ran down a small flight of stairs to meet her friends.**

 **We saw her friends run up to us.**

 **"Did you find them?" the taller girl asked not seeing me**

 **"Yeah, the girl is right here and her name is Natalie" Jen said "But the other one is useless"**

 **"We'll do introductions later after this problem is handled" I said to them**

 **I was angry with my brother at the moment for how selfish he was being but sad he didn't come to help at the same time.**

 **"Then we've got to do it on our own" Lucas said after staring at me which I found weird a bit.**

 **"Let's Go!" Jen ordered**

 **We all ran to face this villain named Ransik and his army.**

 **We all ran and stopped in front of this girl with a pink weird hairstyle, robots from this morning and I guess the guy Ransik.**

 **We all stood side by side. I stood in the middle with Jen on my left and the light-skinned girl on my right, with the taller boy on Jen's left with the greened haired guy on the taller girl's right.**

 **"The party's over!" Jen yelled to the larger mutant, Ransik**

 **Jen held out a badge. "Time Force! You're under arrest Ransik**

 **"Bravo, young lady! After what happened to your friend's, I am impressed that you had the courage to follow me" Ransik said smirking at Jen**

 **He then started pulling a sword out of his knee and it had a bone handle.**

 **"Oh, god that's nasty!" I said shaking my head.**

 **Ransik pulled the sword out with a yell and sent a lightning blast at us knocking us down.**

 **I felt my arm and shoulder connect with the ground first and I let out a pained groan.**

 **It was difficult to get back up.**

 **I noticed Ransik walked up to Jen on the ground.**

 **"Still upset about your fiance's and friend untimely demise?" Ransik mocked Jen pointing his sword at her**

 **I got back up but fell to my knees again in pain.**

 **Ransik picked Jen up by her arm and I could tell caused her a lot of pain because of how she grit her teeth.**

 **"Their fate will be your own" Ransik said laughing evilly before throwing her through the air.**

 **What I didn't expect to see is my brother Wes leaped off the roof of a car and caught Jen cushioning their fall towards the ground.**

 **"Is it too late to help?" Wes asked her honestly and They both got up.**

 **I got up and ran to them with cuts and bruises covering my arm's, legs and a little bit of my face.**

 **The others followed me.**

 **Jen reached into her pouch and grabbed out the two morphers from earlier and held them out to us.**

 **"Their yours" Jen said with a smile and Wes and I took the morphers and put them on our wrist.**

 **"Whoo!" Wes and I let out**

'DNA Confirmed'

 **Red and Purple light went from head to toe on us before disappearing.**

 **We then put our morphers together standing, while standing in a circle. Then different colors of light went into each of ours.**

 **Red into Wes's.**

 **Purple into mine.**

 **Pink into Jen's.**

 **Blue into the Taller boy's morpher.**

 **Green in the green-haired boy's morpher.**

 **and Yellow into the taller girl's morpher.**

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **Jen, Katie, Trip, Lucas, Natalie, and Wes all stood side by side to face Ransik for the first time.**

 **Nadira saw the familiar faces of two people, she thought her father had already defeated.**

 **"Daddy, didn't you already get rid of them?" Nadira asked of her father**

 **Wes and Natalie just glared at them.**

 **"I destroyed you once and I will destroy you again!" Ransik yelled to Wes and Natalie.**

 **"What is he talking about?" Natalie asked Jen and Wes nodded wanting to know too.**

 **"Doesn't concern you" Jen spat out and Natalie then said nothing else on the matter and focused on the task at hand.**

 **"Ready?!" Jen yelled**

 **"Ready!" They yelled**

 **"Time For Time Force!" They all yelled out morphing**

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **"Wow! You were telling me the truth!" Wes exclaimed looking at his suit**

 **"Wow!" Natalie said in amazement at her suit**

 **"Amazing!" Lucas said admiring the blue suit covering his body**

 **"Awesome" Katie said admiring the yellow suit around her body**

 **"Yeah!" Trip amazed at the green suit he is wearing**

 **"Let's do it!" Jen said**

 **"Time Force Rangers!" Ransik snarled at what he saw in front of him**

 **"This time you won't get away, Ransik" Jen snapped at the mutant criminal**

 **"Ha!" Ransik spat out "We'll see about that! Cyclobots!"**

 **The Cyclobots started firing at the rangers and they dodged but Wes wasn't so lucky.**

 **"Wes!" Natalie yelled worried for her brother**

 **"Don't worry. Your suit protects you" Jen told him and soothing Natalie's worries**

 **"This keeps getting better!" Wes said in excitement**

 **The fight with the cyclobots was intense for the new team of rangers.**

 **"Rangers, what are you waiting for?" Circuit said to the rangers "Use your weapons"**

 **The rangers then decided to call on their weapons.**

 **"Good Idea" Natalie said while pressing a button "Here goes nothing"**

 **"Chrono Saber Red!" Wes**

 **"Chrono Saber Purple!" Natalie**

 **"Chrono Saber Pink!" Jen**

 **"Chrono Saber Blue!" Lucas**

 **"V-4!" Katie**

 **"V-3!" Trip**

 **"Hyah!" They all yelled together**

 **Natalie and Wes focused and landed multiple attacks with their Chrono sabers working together.**

 **The others are destroying the cyclobots left and right.**

 **"Ha! Ha!" Ransik laughed evilly as he disappeared with a flash**

 **"No!" Jen yells as she sees Ransik disappear and takes down the two cyclobots that stopped her.**

 **"Gotcha!" the mutant, Bruno says to Jen**

 **Jen delivers several kicks to the chest of the mutant sending hum flying into barrel containers but gets back up again.**

 **"It seems We've got you outnumbered, Pinky" Frax taunts her as Nadira and Bruno (A/N: is that the mutant's real name?) stand by Frax.**

 **"You need to learn how to count!" Natalie shouts**

 **"Time Strike!" Jen shouts as she jumps and lands her attack on the three causing a huge explosion.**

 **"Somebody roll me over" Bruno says from the ground**

 **Frax looks ok but is shaky a bit.**

 **Nadira just glares back at the rangers for ruining everything.**

 **"Do you surrender?" Jen threatens Nadira and the others**

 **"No way! My daddy will beat you!" Nadira says smirking at them all**

 **"All right! I've had enough humiliation for one day" Bruno whines "Frax!"**

 **"Transporting now" Frax says as he pushes a button and the three teleport away.**

* * *

 ***Natalie's POV***

 **"Ugh! They got away!" I said angered still holding my Chrono sabers.**

 **"This isn't over yet, Ransik!" Jen practically growls out**

 **We all regroup and Wes was estatic with what happened to him in the last 20 minutes.**

 **" I love this! Ha Ha!" Wes says laughing**

 **"Ready?" Jen asked**

 **"Power Down!" We all say and we demorph and our weapons disappear**

 **I'm back in my regular clothes with my necklace around my neck which was a small purple crystal ball with a leopard inside. (A/N!- Hint hint!)**

 **Unbelievable! That was great!" Wes says as he demorphed**

 **"That was a crazy experience!" I said laughing**

 **"I must have taken out a dozen of those pinheads!" My brother exclaimed as Trip and Katie run up to him congratulating him**

 **"And guy's, man all you were awesome!" I said talking to each one of them**

 **"Lucas, how many did you get?" Wes said with a smile looking at Lucas and Lucas didn't look like he was joking around. I knew my brother was joking but I think he was bragging just a little bit too much.**

 **"This isn't a game, Wes!" Jen stands in front of my brother with a glare "We're fighting for our future"**

 **Ok now I understand how serious this is.. I mean I understood before but now I really understood.**

 **"Okay, Lighten up!" Wes says still a smile on his face "I'm just saying I can't wait to do it again!"**

 **Jen then shakes her head at my brother.**

 **"You won't get the chance to" She says before twisting my brother's wrist and snatching the morpher off then letting him go.**

 **"Hey, what's the deal?" Wes said rubbing his wrist with a frown.**

 **"What the actual hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at Jen for hurting my brother**

 **Jen then grabbed the morpher on my wrist taking it too.**

 **"We needed you two to unlock the morphers and you did it" Jen said walking away from us "We don't need your help anymore"**

 **Jen then turned to face us again.**

 **Wes had an unbelieving look on his face then said**

 **"Whatever"**

 **I saw Wes walk away and I turned to the others walking backward,**

 **"Remember don't judge a book by it's cover! " I said "Whatever happened I'm sorry but you need to chill a bit and not take your anger out on everyone!"**

 **I then followed my brother and once we were out of sight, I grabbed his hand and speeded us home.**

* * *

 **-Third Person's POV-**

 **Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Jen were watching Natalie and Wes walk away**

 **"They're good fighters" Lucas said trying to give them a chance remembering something his deceased girlfriend once said.**

 **Jen just shook her head. "We can get along just fine without them"**

 **"I hope your right" Lucas mumbled not sure what to think**

 **The green and yellow rangers turned to look at their new friends with a sad look before following after Jen and Lucas.**


	3. Something to fight for

**Third Person's POV**

 **It was night time in the city of Silver Hills.**

 **Nadira laughs as she sits on a chair with her legs crossed on the table looking through the jewels and cash, she had stolen recently.**

 **Nadira suddenly frowns when she hears her father, Ransik, screaming in pain. She gets up and then she hears glass shattering.**

 **Nadira and the other henchman of Ransik's slowly approach what is now Ransik's office.**

 **"Daddy, Are you okay?" Nadira asked laying her head full of pink hair on the bars worried. "Daddy?"**

* * *

 **Ransik struggles to reach for a triangle-shaped container as his skin bubbles because of an unknown cause.**

 **Ransik gasped in pain reaching for the lid and grabbed a small cylinder container filled with a sky blue liquid.**

 **With his left hand covering the left side of his face, Ransik used his other hand to pop off the lid to the small cylinder and drank the mysterious liquid.**

 **Nadira, Frax and another one of Ransik's henchmen (A/N: What's the name of the blue henchmen at the beginning of the episode?) back away from the bars of the door as it opens, revealing a smirking Ransik.**

 **"Daddy, I-I-" Nadira tried to say but was stopped by her father holding up his hand**

 **"Everything's fine, my sweetness" Ransik said to his daughter chuckling evilly "Now let's get to work"**

 **"Great idea boss!" Ransik's blue henchmen (quick a/n- does anybody know the name of the blue henchmen ransik has?) said praising Ransik "I am dying for some action."**

 **While Frax and the other henchmen talk behind her, Nadira stares worried at her father as he walks away.**

* * *

 **Third person's POV**

 **The rangers from the year 3,000 are standing around the rubble of their destroyed time ship on the beach.**

 **Katie is walking by Trip with a big piece of metal in her hands when she sees him having trouble lifting a piece of rubble. She dropped her piece and pulled Trip by his bag away from the rubble which caused him to land on his back.**

 **Katie finally has a grip on the piece of rubble and lifted it with one hand then looked down at Trip, who let out a laugh at her strength. She motioned for Trip to grab the yellow box and he did.**

 **Trip set the box aside and opened it to reveal the time jet. (A/n- is it called the time jet?)**

 **Lucas shakes his head and turns around walking toward Jen.**

 **"Look, I want to catch Ransik as badly as you" Lucas said to Jen trying to get her to listen "But we're going to need help"**

 **Jen looked down tried to think of what to do when their communication device started to work.**

 **"Hey, over here!" Jen called to Katie and Trip when their communication device flickered on**

 **The green and yellow rangers sat around her with Lucas nearby as Captain Logan appeared on the screen.**

 **"This is Captain Logan.." The Captain called to the new rangers "Do you read me?"**

 **"We read you, captain" Jen confirmed to their captain as the other rangers including Riley gathered around**

 **"Where have you landed?" Captain Logan asked**

 **"We followed Ransik to the year 2001" Jen told him and then Katie spoke**

 **"Sir, he's got a whole prison full of monsters... We need back up" Katie stressed to him**

 **"That's impossible," Captain Logan said shaking his head sadly "With the time ship destroyed we can't send any human help... Our weapons are at your disposal but the rest is up to you"**

 **"Your our only hope" Captain Logan confessed seriously**

 **Jen nodded her head in determination "Yes, sir... We won't let you down"**

* * *

 **Natalie's POV**

 **We were riding in the limo with Andrew or Philips... I don't know anyways he was in front of the limo driving. Wes was sitting net to me messing with his tie, while I was forced to wear a dress. My brother's words were when I complained about wearing one were**

 _'If I have to wear this crap, you have to wear a dress'_

 **So here I am wearing a dark purple high-low dress while also wearing black and silver heeled sneakers because there was no way I was wearing heels.** _ **(A/N: Imagine the sneakers black and Silver)**_

 **"Philips, I hate these things" Wes complained loosening his tie**

 **"You can't attend an executive meeting without a necktie" Philips said tiredly from the complaining**

 **"Yeah, well maybe we shouldn't even..." I said before Wes and I saw something out the window**

 **"Philips, Stop!" Wes yelled at the butler and the car came to a screeching stop**

 **We looked at the bank across the street to see Nadira and a group of cyclobots robbing it.**

 **"We've got to go" I said as Wes and I got out of the car**

 **"Sorry, Philips" Wes apologized to Philips "Tell them something came up."**

 **We ran to the bank hearing the calls for us to come back but we didn't. We ran inside but stayed by the door.**

 **"All right bolt brains, let's blow this joint" Nadira said as she and the cyclobots walked towards the door to leave**

 **Apparently, she didn't notice us standing there because she gasped in surprise when she laid her eyes on us.**

 **"You're going to make us kick your butt again, aren't you?" I said chuckling with my arms crossed as I leaned against a pillar**

 **"You kicked my butt?" Nadira says like that was some sort of joke as we circled her and the bots "Let me jog your memories... Let's rock"**

 **The cyclobots gathered around her facing us**

 **"All right" Wes said rolling his sleeves up above his elbow's a bit "The more, the merrier"**

 **I got into a fighting stance and so did Wes.**

 **"I'm glad you feel that way" Nadira said smirking at something behind us and we turned around to see another one of Ransik's henchmen and more cyclobots holding money and a security guard**

 **"Well, looky who decided to crash our party" This blue mutant thing said pointing one of those giant lollipops at us "Destroy them!"**

 **The cyclobots then charged at us from all sides.**

 **I swung my leg up and kicked a bot in the face then I swung my right elbow back and hit another bot in the gut.**

 _'Thank god, I'm wearing shorts under this dress'_ **I thought**

 **I dodged and swept my leg to trip another one. As I got back up, I could see my brother block hits from the bots with a rope block before being knocked into a table and fell on the floor.**

 **I jumped up and kicked two cyclobots away from me. I then saw my brother on his back on the ground surrounded by cyclobots.**

 **"Okay, no more" Wes said sounding defeated as the bots raised their weapons getting ready to strike**

 **"Wes, No!" I yelled worried for my brother's safety**

 **"Get him!" I heard Nadira order the bots**

 **"Not on my watch" I mumble as I run knocking over the bots around my brother then I proceed to grab him by the arm and pull him up and we both ran out of the bank seeing the people were ok.**

 **I then hear Wes fall again, I got to help him but my arms are grabbed by cyclobots.**

 **"Game over" Nadira says to us smirking like she won a prize and she then grew her nails to an unnatural size at will**

 _'What the hell!'_ **I thought struggling with the two cyclobots that were holding my arms back.**

 **I then heard a familiar battle cry then looked to see Jen morphed as she flipped into view throwing her Chrono saber at Nadira's nails. A nail broke off and grew back to normal size in a glow of neon pink light.**

 **"Oh, my nail!" Nadira cried as the rangers knocked the cyclobots away and surrounded us**

 **Trip and Katie were on both sides of me and Lucas and Jen, who had her saber pointed at Nadira, were protecting my brother who was still on the ground**

 **"Come on.. Let's go!" Jen said seriously**

 **"I just painted it too!" I heard Nadira say still complaining about her nail**

 **"Move it!" Jen ordered us as she grabbed Wes by the arm and pulled him up to start running as we ran.**

* * *

 **We came upon an empty building and finally stopped running.**

 **Katie, Lucas, Trip and Jen demorphed but Jen and the others didn't look happy.**

 **"Hey, ease up" Wes said chuckling as Jen proceeded to roughly push us against the side of the building.**

 **"What did you do that for anyway?" I asked her annoyed that she kept treating us this way without giving us a reason**

 **"We had Nadira right where we wanted her" Wes said still not getting why she was so angry**

 **Jen looked like steam was shooting out of her ears at this point as she spoke**

 **"I told you two to stay out of our way"**

 **I was sick of this girl's attitude towards my brother and I.**

 **"No you didn't but whatever helps you sleep at night" I told her while smirking but that went in one ear and out the other**

 **"But you need my help" Wes said next and then I hit him with my elbow making him glare "Our help"**

 **"I told you two this is none of your business" Jen yelled getting in our faces**

 **"I'm fighting on your side" Wes told her calmly and not backing down at all "And so is Natalie"**

 **"Girl, one you better back the hell away from my brother and two..." I said pushing her away roughly "You four wouldn't be rangers anyway if it wasn't for me and Wes so I say it is our business"**

 **Wes pulled me next to him and gave me a look that said 'Cool it!'**

 **"Your not fighting at all your playing" She raised her voice at mostly Wes**

 **"This isn't a game for a us" Lucas seriously said suddenly with a far away look in his eyes making us think for a second before Jen spoke again**

 **"You two never had to fight for anything in your lives"**

 **Katie looked at Jen shocked that she would say something like that but she stayed quiet.**

 **"Of course we have" Wes said quietly feeling shocked and hurt by that statement**

 **"Come on Natalie" Wes told me and we started walking home but Jen's voice stopped us again**

 **"What?" Jen said probably looking for an answer that we wouldn't give her "Name one thing you've sacrificed everything for, something that helped everyone but you, something you couldn't buy"**

 **I clenched my fist and I guess one of the others could see that it struck a nerve and started to come forward but stopped.**

 **I turned around seeing as my temper is through the roof and tears are threating to flow like a river.**

 **I go to hit Jen but my brother pulled me back again and we started walking home with his arm around my shoulders.**

 **She doesn't know me.. I don't follow dad's wishes most of the time.**

 **"That's what I thought... Let's go" I hear Jen say to the others**

 **Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a concerned Trip approach until Jen called him back to the others.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 _Meanwhile in Ransik's Lair..._

 **Nadira and Bruno walked back inside the old Time Force prison. Nadira was stil complaing at the loss of her nail.**

 **"Those rangers are going to spoil our whole plan, Daddy" Nadira whined showing her father her broken nail**

 **Ransik took his daughter's finger and layed a kiss on it before letting go.**

 **"Ah, don't fret my dear" Ransik said chuckling evilly and walking over to one of the many containers filled with the frozen mutants "We're going to destroy the rangers without even getting our hands dirty"**

 **"Ah, the mutant criminals" Nadira said while smirking at her father, who was chuckling evilly "Perfect"**

* * *

 **Natalie's POV**

 **Wes and I were walking down the main stairs towards dad and a group of people. I was wearing my normal clothes but Wes was still in his suit.**

 **"Gentlemen, these are the young man and woman who's going to be taking my place at Bio Synth someday... my son and daughter, Wesley and Natalie Collins" My dad said introducing us to the other business men and women**

 **"Nice to meet you" My brother said shaking the hands of people and then I shook hand with them too.**

 **"Why don't we just go inside and hammer out the rest of the details" Dad said motioning for them to go into the other room "Please, go ahead"**

 **Wes remembered something suddenly**

 **"Oh, dad" Wes said stopping Dad from following the rest of the other people**

 **"Yeah?" He asked**

 **"We'll be right in, okay?" I said to him and Wes nodded**

 **Don't be long" Dad said seriously pointing at both of us before walking away "This is important"**

 **I just walked through the doors nearby and onto the balcony and leaned against the railing looking around thinking**

 _'Name one thing you've sacrificed everything for, something that's helped everybody but you, something you couldn't buy'_

 **"Psst... Wes... Psst... Natalie" I heard someone call us and I looked around until I spotted a familiar green-haired friend and so did Wes**

 **"Come on" he whisper shouted at us and we nodded**

 **Wes made sure the coast was clear and then we jumped over the ledge to the ground near the pool.**

 **"What are you doing here?" Wes whisper shouted at Trip**

 **Trip had an apologetic look on his face " I needed to talk to you two... to explain"**

 **"No... No" Wes started with a scoff "Jen made it pretty clear"**

 **"She thinks we're nothing but spoiled brats" I told him seriously "When in reality she doesn't know us"**

 **"I don't know" Wes said sighing sadly while sitting on one of the empty pool chairs "Maybe she's right"**

 **"She isn't right" Trip said knowingly "I have ways of knowing"**

 **"I'm from the planet Zybria.. our gems give us special visions" Trip said smiling while motioning to his gem that was on his forehead**

 **"Here, I want to show you guys something" Trip said kneeling down so we could get a better view of his Morpher that was placed on his right wrist**

 **I kneeled down also to get a better look.**

 **Trip then pushed a certain button on his Morpher then a moving image of two people appeared.**

 **"Holy crap!" I mumbled under my breath looking at the basically clone of Wes**

 **"Hey, that's me" Wes points out the guy next to Jen**

 **Trip shook his head no "No, that's- that's Alex"**

 **"He and Jen... They were going to get married" Trip explained in a sad tone "That was before Alex tried to stop Ransik from escaping to the past"**

 **"Ransik struck him down without mercy... And Alex was gone.." Trip finished sadly, the memories of the last couple of days flying through his head**

 **Both Wes and I looked sad and sorry for what Jen and the others have gone through**

 **"So that's why Jen.." Wes started off getting up and out of the chair "It's all beginning to make sense"**

 **Trip didn't look like he was done explaining sadly.**

 **"That wasn't the only thing that happened was it?" I asked softly and he shook his head no**

 **Wes came back over next to me while Trip pressed another button on his morpher making another image appear. The image this time was Lucas and a girl who looks a lot like me but Lucas had his hands around the girls waist with his head on her shoulder while she smiled up at him.**

 **"This was Talia- She was Alex's twin sister, our best friend and Lucas's girlfriend and almost fiancée" Trip said sadly**

 **I could see tears gathering in his eyes**

 **"She was trying to protect her brother and stop Ransik" Trip said "But her and Alex made the ultimate sacrifice"**

 **"I'm sorry" I mumbled to Trip before I heard Dad shouting for us**

 **"Wesley!...Natalie!" I heard Dad shout as we hid behind the nearby wall**

 **We stood up and walked out noticing Trip was gone.**

 **I knew Wes and I had to apologize.**

* * *

 **We got to the beach and found Jen standing by a rock staring at the engagement ring.**

 **"Jen" Wes called out to her breaking her train of thought**

 **"What do you two want?" She asked annoyed that we were here**

 **"You were right" I said to her even though I knew I fought for something besides I haven't thought about that in along time " I just wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier"**

 **"We've never had to fight for anything in our lives, but now we have something to fight for" Wes said honestly**

 **"We know about Alex and Talia" I said taking her by surprise**

 **She looked at Trip who turned his head like he was hiding**

 **"Please let us help you" I pleaded to her and she stood there deep in thought**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **Frax was opening one of the thousands of cryogenic containers that held the mutant prisoners of the Time Force police.**

 **"Time to reverse the Chrono freeze" Frax said in his robotic voice, putting a mutant into the re-animation chamber before stepping out watching the door close and the lights at the top come on. "The Jatara is ready for reanimation... Begin!"**

 **The cyclobot at the controls started the re-animation process was completed.**

 **"The re-animator works perfectly!" Ransik said evilly as he looked at the newly re-animated mutant "Now go!... Go and Destroy!"**

 **The mutant Jatara landed on the docks near a whole bunch of shipping containers while being chased by the police.**

 **"Now let's see just how tough the cops are in 2001" Jatara said sinisterly to himself as he fired multiple blasts at the police.**

* * *

 **Natalie's POV**

 **"Rangers, we got trouble" I heard something say and I turned to see a blue mechanical owl and Trip running around the ruble to where we are.**

 **Circuit's picking up signs of mutant DNA at the harbor" Trip informer Jen then she jogged over to the others starting to leave but then she stopped**

 **She turned back around staring at Wes and I. She then pulled out the red and purple morphers.**

 **"One more chance" Jen said seriously before tossing us the morphers. I caught mine and put it on my right wrist.**

 **I saw Katie and Trip smiling and Lucas giving Wes and I small smiles in approval**

 **"Ready?" Jen said**

 **"Time For Time Force!" We all shouted as we morphed**

 **"Hyah! Ready" Wes said**

 **"Let's do it" Jen said**

 **"Yeah" Katie said**

 **"Wait" Trip said suddenly before kneeling down to grab a yellow box with the Time Force logo on it and then opening it to reveal a black and white jet. "Time to use the time jet"**

 **"Let's hope this works" Trip says hopeful**

 **The jet flew up into the sky and grew three times the size of us.**

 **"It's supersonic speed will get you anywhere fast" Circuit explained**

 **"Come on, let me help you rookie" Jen said grabbing Wes's arm and making him let out a yelp of surprise as they jumped up to the Time Jet**

 **I felt someone grab my arm and jump onto the time jet and was surprised to see that it was Lucas. After everyone was on the time jet, the jet zoomed off.**

 **"He wasn't kidding about the supersonic part" I said stumbling a bit but stood up right holding onto the bar**

 **"This is intense" Wes said next to me**

 **"So, Wes, Natalie..." Jen started off asking us "Do you think you can handle it?"**

 **"Piece of cake" Wes said confidently and I just cheered and nodded my head in agreement, We then flew over to the harbor.**

* * *

 **"Let's go" Jen ordered and then one after the other, we jumped off of the time jet and landed in front of the mutant**

 **"Time Force... You're under arrest" Jen called out to the white and red mutant "Your days of destruction are over, Jatara"**

 **"We're bringing you back to prison" Jen continues**

 **"Not without a fight, rangers" Jatara yelled**

 **"Suit yourself" Wes said going to charge at Jatara but we were all blown back by blasts from Jatara**

 **We landed on the ground after multiple explosions with a groan of pain.**

 **I saw Wes slowly get back on his feet when Jatara came flying at him, dragging him a few feet before bringing out his chrono sabers. Wes gets a couple more hits in and backs away as Jatara suddenly grows to the size of dodgers stadium.**

 **We all got around him and I noticed that Circuit was flying above us**

 **"Circuit, What's happening?" Katie asked him worriedly**

 **"His mutant DNA has been exposed" he says explaining "This causes him to grow to a tremendous size with more strength than ever"**

 **"Oh, great" I groaned out "Now you tell us"**

 **"So, what do we do now?" Wes asked our Owl friend**

 **The mutant must of over heard us because he says**

 **"That's easy... Just sit back and prepare to be destroyed"**

 **We dodged blast after blast of Jatara's lasers and we hid behind crates for a few seconds.**

 **"Look out!" Lucas warns us and all of us look up to see Jatara circling back "Here he comes again"**

 **He fired his lasers again but missed.**

 **"That does it!" Circuit said realizing we needed help "We need help"**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **"Captain Logan, Can you hear me?" Circuit calls his captain over communication**

 **"We're sending the time force megazord" Captain Logan reassured Circuit**

 **The time fliers were about to be teleported to the year 2001.**

 **"Time fliers online" Captain Logan said as the zords were activated**

 **The six-time fliers were sent through the vortex into the past.**

* * *

 **Natalie's POV**

 **We saw the zords come through a vortex and we came out of hiding to get a better look.**

 **"Wow!" Jen said in aw of the zords "Their incredible!"**

 **"You use your chrono morpher to dispatch the time jet" Circuit told Jen landing on a nearby metal beam**

 **"Right" Jen nodded in agreement as she brought her morpher up to her mouth "Time Jet online!"**

 **The time jet came towards us so we jumped onto the time jet. The time fliers came right underneath us.**

 **"Let's go" Jen said before jumping down into her zord**

 **We followed shortly after**

 **"Time force megazord mode blue" I heard Wes call out through the comlink**

 **The Megazord started forming and I gasped in shock when I saw that we were standing together in just one cockpit.**

 **"Whoa" Wes exclaimed looking around before we looked back at Jen "What do we do now?"**

 **"I'm downloading the data" Jen said to all of us "Got it!"**

 **"Guys, we have to all control it together" Jen explained to us on how to control the Megazord**

 **"Gotcha" Wes and I said together before grabbing onto the blades in front of us**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **The time jet turned into a blaster for the Megazord.**

 **"I don't believe it" Jatara exclaimed in surprise "It's not possible"**

 **"You got nothing on us, Jatara" Wes taunted the mutant**

 **The time force megazord fired blast after blast at the mutant criminal. The mutant yelled out in pain after being hit by laser fire.**

 **In retaliation, the rangers were thrown back and the rangers stumbled.**

 **"Concentrate" Jen said to the other rangers before they made the Megazord ricochet off a nearby building and firing blast after blast once again at the mutant and Jatara is doing the same.**

 **The rangers stumbled again after getting knocked back again.**

* * *

 **Natalie's POV**

 **"Rangers, go-to red mode" I hear Circuit urgently say over the com-link**

 **"You got it, Circuit" I say nodding my head even though he couldn't see me "All right guys, let's break it down!"**

 **The Megazord split apart and we were all in our own zords again and we did our own damage on Jatara.**

 **"Time Force Megazord... Mode Red" Wes and I said together combining the zords once again**

" **Deploy saber" I said holding onto my saber and seeing the Megazord's saber come out of the chest.**

 **We grabbed ahold of the saber but was tossed back a bit by Jatara's laser fire. We dodged that last blast and stood because he looked like he was going to fire again.**

 **"Hold on! He's getting ready to fire again" Lucas warns us all**

 **Jatara fires again but Katie raises the shield just in time to block.**

 **"Shields up!" Katie says raising the shield to block any blast**

 **"Yeah!" Trip says to himself but was loud enough for all of us to hear him**

 **"Wes... Natalie...Try using the saber" Jen says**

 **"We're on it" Wes says to her and our sabers in front of us change to versions of the Megazord's saber.**

 **"Time Force Megazord Saber!" My brother and I say together pulling out our sabers and holding them out in front of us "Engage"**

 **We charge at Jatara and we land a devastating blow on him and the megazord holds up the saber up like a clock hand and once it hits twelve, Jatara explodes**

 **"Yeah, we did it!" Wes exclaims in victory.**

 **We jumped out of the Megazord onto the ground. I looked to see the zords on their own once again going back through a vortex before disappearing for now.**

 **"Back where you belong" Jen says putting the mutant back in a frozen container**

 **"Power down!" Jen says demorphing while pressing a button on her morpher with the captured mutant in hand**

 **"Power down!" The rest of us shouted together following her lead**

 **"That's one down" Jen says rubbing the glass of the container with her thumb thinking of her promise to her fiancée and her best friend**

 **"Glad you captured this guy" Wes genuinely said to her stepping forward**

 **"You mean we captured him" Katie said pulling me forward with her making me wince a bit**

 **"Ow... Katie" I said to her**

 **"Sorry... but we couldn't have done it without you and Natalie" Katie aid honestly while apologizing**

 **I** **go to take mine off but I guess Wes had the same idea because Jen says**

 **"No.. You guys keep them"**

 **"Really?" I asked skeptically "Are you sure?"**

 **"Yeah... You two earned it" Jen says before walking back to stand with Trip, Lucas, and Katie**

 **She turns around and holds out her arms a bit in expression. "Besides... We need you both"**

 **Katie goes to hug Wes "Looks like we got a red ranger"**

 **"Oh! Katie, Katie, Katie!" Wes repeatedly says as her super-strength crushes him a bit and she let's go and she hugs me saying**

 **"We also have a purple ranger!"**

 **She hugs me just as tight before letting go**

 **"Maybe we have a chance after all" I hear Jen say to Trip and Lucas**

 **Katie pulled us in for another hug but less tight and we all laughed.**

 **After all that has happened to me in my life, I knew I'm glad for the new friends I made today and I'm glad to see what this new and exciting adventure will bring us.**


	4. Ransik Lives

(A/N: Same outfit from the first chapter but instead of a blue plaid shirt it is purple and the shoes are black and she is only wearing the bracelets along with the watch and her crystal necklace)

Third Person's POV

Riley and Trip were attempting to fish for some food, while Katie, Lucas, and Jen were all sitting around the rubble trying to figure out what to do next.

"What are we going to do?" Lucas asked the yellow and pink rangers seriously

"We have no money, no food" Lucas trailed off

"Yeah… How are we going to survive?" Katie asked as she leaned against a large piece of the destroyed ship

They turned their heads as they heard the other two screaming in success.

"Ha Ha!" Trip laughed along with Riley "I got on-! Ow!"

He glared at Riley a bit and she shrugged and they continued to laugh

"Look!" He screamed and the others jumped up to look at his catch expecting a fish on the line

They groaned when they saw it was just an old boot.

Trip groaned but Riley gave him a hug to cheer him up.

They then heard the familiar sound of an engine's coming to a stop.

Natalie's POV

Wes and I took separate vehicles to get here. I took my jeep wrangler and he took his cycle.

"Grab your stuff" Wes said as we approached them

"Yeah, We got a surprise for all of you" I said with a smile on my face

"Come on, I-" Wes was cut off when I nudged him while I still kept a smile on my face "We found a place for you too live"

I helped all of them carry some of there stuff and put it in the back of my jeep and Wes took a suitcase and put it on the back of his cycle. I, of course, got in the driver's seat Jen next to me and Lucas, Katie, and Trip in the back.

I stopped and we all got out and grabbed the cases they brought with them and walked towards the tower.

"It's probably someplace really cool" Trip said excitedly to Katie and Riley as we walked "I mean, you should see the mansion they live in"

We stop in front of the tower and look up at it.

"Well, there it is… Home Sweet Home" Wes said pointing at the tower

"Well, welcome home" I said and we walked inside and up the stairs

"Our dad owns this building… But, no one uses it anymore" Wes says with a smile on his face

"Well, I use it but Dad gave the ownership over to me since I clean it as much as I can but lately I haven't gotten a chance too" I said as we walked up

After a few flights of stairs, I heard Katie groan "Hey, Isn't there an elevator?"

"Yeah, right… just wait it's worth the climb" Wes said laughing a bit

"You'll see… Just wait until you see the view from this place" I said loving the view from here

An hour later…. I think…

We finally made it to the top and I set the cases down on a box near the door.

Me and Wes see the looks on their faces and Jen walks forward to look around.

"What a dump" Lucas says and I grow annoyed

"Really… You try being the only person to clean this tower" I say annoyed

Katie wipes her hand on the wall and blows off all the dirt "It is pretty dirty"

"We can't live here" Trip says

"I think it's cool" Riley says

I go and stand by Jen in the window sill. I sit on the edge looking into the view this tower has to offer.

"Look, you guys" Jen calls to Lucas, Katie, Trip, and Riley and they walk over to us

"From up here, we can see everyone" Jen said pointing out the window

"But no one can see you guys" I said looking at all of them and I saw Lucas staring at me with a blank stare for some reason but I don't know why but I'm pretty sure I know the reason.

"It's perfect" Jen says happily

Katie pretends to think "I guess we can make it work"

"Let's turn this place into a home" Jen said looking at me and back at my brother who smiled

"Okay, let's get started" I said jumping off the window sill

Everyone was getting a lot done and we just got started.

I was helping Katie was the windows, Jen was getting rid of the spider webs on the bottom level, Lucas was sweeping the dust not too far away from Katie and I, Riley and my brother were moving stuff and Trip set up the owl I came to know was Circuit, while sweeping also.

"Will you quit that?" Trip shouted at Lucas through a coughing fit as Lucas swept dust on him

Lucas laughed a bit and it got me thinking why does he smile at everyone but me sometimes...

I just ignored him and we cleaned up everything and started moving stuff around.

Third Person's POV

Back in the time force prison…

Nadira was having her nails done by a few cyclobots. She was watching a new show from the time period.

She was getting aggravated that the bots kept getting her way of the tv. She turned her left hand toward the bot in the way and grew out her nail and pushed the bot out of the way.

"Excuse me" Nadira sneered pushing the bot "Get out of my way"

After that, the door opened to reveal her father Ransik.

"It's time to announce our arrival and tell this city who the real boss is now" Ransik said smiling evilly

Frax turned to his master "Yes, but how master?"

Nadira shushed them "I'm trying to watch my show"

Frax then turned to look at the pink-haired girl "Nadira, you're starting to act like everyone in this time period… They all watch television"

Ransik then had a smirk on his face as an idea came to mind "Exactly"

Ransik blocks his daughter's view of the tv and looks at her gaining her attention. "Which is why we will broadcast my arrival on television"

"Frax, get me some help" he yells at the gold robot

Frax goes to one of the many storages that surround them and grabs out a container then he goes to the reanimation machine.

"Fearog, time to rejoin us for some dirty work" Frax said laughing evilly as he put the mutant into the re-animator "Begin"

The re-animation does its job and Fearog appears.

"Time to attack" Fearog says as he sends a beam from his eye at two cyclobots

"Anybody else" Fearog threatens all of them

"Calm down… We're on the same side" Frax reassures the dangerous mutant

"My bad I thought they were Time Force" Fearog apologizes "Sorry"

Natalie's POV

The top floor was completely cleared except for the bell. Lucas, Jen, and Trip were trying to get the bell up in the air. Riley was talking to Circuit.

I helped Wes find a box of clothes that the others could dress in.

"Okay, pull" Jen said as they tried to pull up the bell and struggled

Katie saw their struggle and went over to them.

'Oh, boy!' I said as I searched for the boxes with my brother and we finally found two chests of old and new clothes.

"Step aside" was all Katy said as she took the rope that connected to the bell over the railing and pulled the bell up with her super-strength.

I chuckled at the looks on the faces of the others.

I met up with Wes and we showed the chests of clothes to the others.

"We've been thinking" I started off gaining the others attention even Circuit and Riley

"If you want people to think you're from here" Wes said as we placed the chests on the table

"You have to look the part" I finished as we opened the ancient-looking chests

They all came forward to look at the clothes and Jen looked at us with a grateful smile.

They all took some clothes and went to different places in the room to try them on.

Katie was the first to come out and she was wearing black combat boots, camo pants, a yellow t-shirt, and a dark gray vest. She was even wearing her hair differently.

"You look awesome" I said to Katie putting my thumbs up and she smiled gratefully

Next, was Lucas and he came down another staircase. He was wearing black jeans, black shoes, a black jacket that had a collar, and a light blue t-shirt.

He looked good it that outfit and I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts as I sighed

"Yeah" Katie said to Lucas patting his shoulder

"Wow… You look cool" Wes said to Lucas who smiled in appreciation

"You look good" I said to Lucas and he gave me a smile in appreciation before turning to look at Trip who just entered the room

Trip came in laughing and he was wearing a light green t-shirt with dark brown lining, a bright orange jacket, brown cargo pants, and sneakers, and Wes added a hat to top it all off.

"One last detail" Wes said as he put the hat on Trip's head which took him off guard

"I don't think the public is quite ready for a Zybrian yet" Wes told Trip and he understood

Riley was the next one to come out and she looked cool like her sister. She was wearing a long-sleeve black t-shirt cropped a little, white jeans and like her sister but a little different, she was wearing black boots.

"You look amazing, sis!" Katie said to her sister as she came from behind a nearby corner

I gave her two thumbs up and a big smile in approval

"Thank you" Riley thanked me and I shook my head and told her it was no problem

"Hi" we heard from behind us and then Jen came out wearing a pink and purple plaid skirt, black almost knee-high boots, a pink blouse like long sleeve shirt, like Katie she wore her hair different and it was flowing straight down her back, and she was putting on a leather jacket to complete the look.

I turned to look at Wes who was star-struck at how beautiful Jen looked and I smirked

"Wow" Wes said practically speechless as he looked at the girl in pink "You look great"

Jen looked down at herself then back up again with a smile before we turned to look at Trip who was holding his stomach. We heard then a gurgling sound that was coming from both me and Trip.

I was getting hungry but I think Trip was more hungry than any of us because the way he was looking at the pigeon on the beams overhead looked like he wanted to eat the bird.

"Trip" I nudged him to get his attention and he looked at me "Do not eat the pigeon"

"Come on, Wes" Jen said walking towards the door and my brother turned to follow her "We'll bring back something to eat"

"I'm going to go with them" I said to the others and they nodded "I'll be right back"

"Wes! Jen! Wait up" I yelled running after them

"Yeah, I know our dad's rich" Wes said to her as I caught up to them "But I don't want to go to him for money"

"This is one of the things we have to do on our own" I said to her

We walk towards the door and a guy walks in wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked the gentlemen " Can I help you?"

"Uh, this is Nick of Time Odd Jobs isn't it?" he said double-checking "I want to hire you"

He took a cloth out of his jacket and wipe at the sign I have been meaning to clean.

"Oh, look this was an odd jobs shop" Jen said but Wes then spoke up

"Sorry, but we're not--" Wes said before me and Jen stopped him from speaking any more

"We'll do it" I said accepting the man's offer

"Whatever it is, as long as it pays" Jen said look at the two of us

"Yeah… Odd jobs are our specialty" Wes said unsure looking back at Jen and me "I guess"

After we got food and everyone ate.

Jen, Wes, and I headed off to the odd job that we accepted this morning.

We wore white overalls over our clothes and started pouring more paint into the paint pan. Wes was using a regular brush and Jen and I were using rollers.

We were painting the walls with pink paint. I was painting the lower wall on the right side and Jen and Wes were painting the center wall.

"Looks good?" Wes asked Jen as he practically scribbled on the wall with the brush he was using to paint

"Um, not really" Jen said to him stopping him "You need some more paint"

"You also need one of these bro" I told him holding up the roller I was using to paint with

I turned back to the wall to finish painting and I then her the clank of the paint can falling to the floor.

"Oh, man" I hear Wes complain as I turn around to see Wes bend down to pick up a now empty paint can

"It's ok" I told my brother patting his back

"I guess I'm not used to manual labor, huh?" Wes told Jen jokingly and I just side hugged him before painting some more

Jen let out a laugh at his remark and said "It's ok"

"I'll go out and get more paint" Jen said picking up the empty can and setting down her paint roller before walking out

Wes and I continued to paint until we hear all to familiar noise from down the hall. Wes peaked around the corner and he looked panicked.

He bent down next to me and whispered to me "cyclobots"

We continued to paint hoping they would just walk by and not notice us.

"Never mind us" Wes said stopping the bots in their tracks

'Dammit Wes' I thought

"We're just average ordinary painters" Wes said trying to fool them but on the inside, I'm thinking

'We're toast'

"Yep, love to paint" Wes continued on and they started to move again

I breathed a sigh of relief before they stopped again looking back at us. I looked at our wrists and thought

'Oh, no!'

I saw them out of the corner of my eye go for Wes and I but I leaped up and blocked a blow with the paint roller but didn't see another hit me in the gut making me lose my breath for a second. I kicked away the cryobot in front of me and punch another dropping the paint roller.

Wes is using the cart to block hits but is thrown to the ground. I go to help him but I am flipped on my back.

I groan in pain and think 'what is up with me today?'

Wes and I are both grabbed up by the cyclobots and we both struggle to get away from them. I hear that annoying laugh.

Nadira

"How do you like my manicure?" she laughs evilly as she aims her weirdly inhumanly grown nails at Wes's heart

'Jen where are you?' I thought as we were taken away

Third Person's POV

"We interrupt this broadcast for some late-breaking news" Ransik announced to the people of Silver Hills over the television

"People of Silver Hills, listen and listen well... Your city, your lives, all that you know and love no longer belongs to you" Ransik says chuckling evilly "It belongs to me"

Back at the Ranger's new headquarters, the Clocktower…

"Rangers, look at the Tv" Circuit alerted his friends

The three rangers including Riley looked at the TV or their video system they brought to this time.

"Surrender or be defeated" Ransik alerted before smiling wickedly "This is a sample of what is in store"

One of Ransik's mutants was destroying parts of the mountains around the city. It then flashed back to Ransik.

"You have one hour to surrender" Ransik said before laughing evilly as he signed off

Lucas, Trip, and Katie shared a look between them and with Riley

Natalie's POV

We were dragged into one of the newsrooms and there were cyclobots everywhere and in the middle was Ransik.

"Ahh, we have visitors" Ransik said sending a chill down my spine as we continued to try and free ourselves and I glared at him as did Wes.

Third Person's POV

Jen came back in the building to the spot where she though Wes and Natalie were with a full can of paint. She didn't see the twins as she set down the paint.

"Wes? Natalie?" She called out to them

Just then her Morpher beeps and she presses the button. A little hologram of Trip popped upholding the Morpher the same way she was.

"Ransik just broadcasted a threat to the city" Trip says wasting no time in explaining "He'll destroy it in less than an hour unless they surrender"

"Broadcast?" Jen questioned taken back "Can you trace the signal?"

"He's in the Simon tower near downtown" Trip replied back "Do you know where that is?"

"Do I know? I'm standing in it right now" Jen exclaimed to the green-haired boy throwing her hand up

"We're on our way" Trip said seriously before signing off leaving Jen to herself once again

Jen looked around for some hint as to where in the building Natalie and Wes could be. She looked down and saw two white hats covered in pink and purple paint before bending down to examine them. She put them down when she spotted a pair of human footprints and then she followed them.

Natalie's POV

We were locked to chairs with handcuffs.

"Great" I grumbled to myself

"An hour from now and your entire dreadful city will be mine" Ransik said sinisterly

"Think again dipwad!" I yelled at Ransik

"How could you?" Wes asked him and I wondered the same thing "Those are innocent people and they haven't done anything to you"

"So, they haven't told you two who I am" Ransik said evilly with a smile "How I got here?"

Ransik turned our chairs around and leaned and whispered sinisterly in our ears "Well, you have a little time left… Let me tell you all about those innocent people!"

"It took decades of research… but genetic perfection was finally achieved." Ransik explained to us "Soon, every human would benefit from science's dazzling success"

"In the year 3000, every baby born would have perfect DNA with all the perfect attributes their parents picked out for them and the added bonus… No disease ever!" Ransik said before a hint of sadness reached his voice "Then one day something went wrong, but science is a mysterious thing"

"Every organism has a deep instinctual impulse… The impulse to survive" Ransik continued "And as the world above dreamed of perfect DNA… their nightmare, a mutant was born"

Ransik's voice was sad for a second before going back to angry again.

"Unfortunately, the future isn't very accepting of imperfection" Ransik said continuing his story "I was shunned by everyone who saw me… an outcast"

"I gathered every other wretched creature and formed an army of criminals that terrorized the city… with that kind of power, I would have dominated the year 3000 if it weren't for your Time Force Police" Ransik practically sneered at us

"So you came here to get your revenge before Time Force even existed" Wes said to him

"But, you didn't count on being followed" I said smirking at him

Third Person's POV

Jen waited for the cyclobots to go by before sneaking around the corner down a hallway. She snuck by a doorway but she grabbed and pulled inside of a room.

"There are cyclobots everywhere" Katie said once Jen was safely inside and the door was closed

"Then we must be close" Jen said before looking at everyone in the room "Let's go"

The others followed Jen out and continued to search for the room where Ransik and the others were.

Natalie's POV

"Look, it wasn't right for people to turn away from you" Wes said before continuing "But revenge is never the answer"

"Wes is right, revenge is never the answer… The way people acted it wasn't right but that is just human nature" I told him

Ransik sneered and stood up and walked away "Destroy them!"

A mutant appeared behind us and pushed our chairs over knocking us to the floor. All I heard in the background was Ransik laughing evilly and then it was just the mutant, Wes, and I.

We gasped in fear because the frog looking mutant was about to fire a laser from his eye at us. But, suddenly the mutant went flying back with a grunt of the news desk.

I looked back and smiled when I saw Jen, Trip, Lucas, and Katie show up morphed.

"Wes. Natalie, you two alright?" Jen asked as she and Lucas helped Wes up and Trip along with Katie helped me up

"Yeah… I am so glad to see you guys" I said gratefully

"Katie?" Jen asked gesturing to the handcuffs on our wrists

"Gladly" the girl in yellow said before taking my wrists and pulling them down hard enough to snap the metal and then did the same with Wes

The mutant was getting back up and Trip said come on but Wes stopped him by shaking his head.

"This one's ours" was all that was said before the two of us morphed

"Time For Time Force!" We shouted as we morphed into the familiar Red and Purple suits.

We jumped up and land a kick to the chest of the mutant sending him flying through the wall.

"Can't let him get away" Wes said as he jumped and flipped through the opening in the wall.

"Wait up Wes!" I called after my brother then following his lead with the others following behind me

"Fearog, your bullying days are over" Wes told the mutant as he stood back up again

The others landed on either side of Wes and me.

"Let's do it" I said about to summon my time blaster

"Time Blasters" We all said together "Fire!"

We fired blast after blast at Fearog sending him down in a groan of serious pain.

"Oh, is that all you've got?" Fearog taunted us as he stumbled getting up

We were in disbelief at how easily this mutant got up.

"I don't believe it" Wes said looking at Fearog

"I'm taking this battle up a level, rangers" Fearog said laughing evilly as he removed the same weird-looking patch the last mutant had

Just like before the monster grew bigger than a skyscraper but even bigger this time around.

"Whoa!" Katie and I said together backing up with the others

"He's bigger than the last guy" Katie said looking up at the mutant

"Circuit, we need help" Wes called to our mechanical owl friend through his Morpher.

"You've got it… Time Flyers on-line" Circuit replied

We saw the Time Flyers and we jumped in our own time flyers as it formed the Megazord. We were now in the cockpit of the Megazord and we stumbled as Fearog attacked us with his sword.

"Now, it's our turn" Trip said

"Time Blast!" Katie said as she activated the Time Blast

We saw shots of blue and white hit Fearog making sparks appear as he groans in pain once again.

"Megazord Mode Red!" Trip commanded as the Megazord began to change its mode

"Deploy saber!" Wes and I said in unison as we pulled our sabers out of the consoles in front of us and the Megazord's own saber and shield appeared

We blocked hit after hit from the mutant in front of us. We landed a couple of good hits on Fearog too. We landed one last hit sending Fearog stumbling back with a million sparks coming from him.

"Time Force Megazord Saber Full Power!" I said as we started going for the final blow

"Activate now!" Wes said as our sabers activated

"See ya!" my brother and I said in unison as we slashed at Fearog with the final blow

"Your time's up" Katie said seriously

"You will never defeat me!" Fearog roared at us

"Think again frog face" I said as the mutant fell and with an explosion we were victorious

We jumped out of the Megazord and demorphed. We watched the Time Flyers go back through the portal back to the year 3000.

Trip collected the mutant and put him in the special containment units we had and those three meaning Katie along with Lucas and Trip went back to the tower while Jen, Wes, and I finished painting the walls we were being paid to do so.

After about an hour or two, we went back to the clock tower. I took of the white suits we wore but for some odd reason, Wes and Jen didn't.

We were talking in the front with the others including Riley when the guy from before came in.

"A job well done" The nice guy said to us as he handed me about 30 dollars for the job we did "I'm going to recommend your shop to all my friends"

"It was our pleasure" I told the nice gentlemen "Have a nice day"

"Good day!" He said waving before leaving

"Thank you! Come again!" Jen shouts after him with a smile

"Somebody order a pizza with garlic knots and cheese fries?" A delivery boy said walking through the door

Trip, me, Katie, Riley, and Lucas let out excited noises at the sound of food. Before Trip could reach the money in my hand I ran around the counter to the guy with the others following me. I gave the guy the money and I took the bags that held the garlic knots and the cheese fries while Trip took the box of pizza.

"Jen, Ransik told me and Natalie the story of how he rose from an accident in a DNA lab and in a way, I almost feel sorry for him" I heard Wes say

I heard Jen sigh "Look, don't let him fool you two… People did try and help him but he turned them away… He wants power and he'll do anything to get it and we've got to stop him"

"He's evil through and through" Jen continued with pure anger at Ransik in her voice

There was a moment of silence before Wes spoke up again.

"Okay" Wes said as I turned and saw them looking at each other with a certain look in their eyes making me smirk

"Here it is" Katie joyfully said as she set the pizza box on the counter and opened it

Trip ordered a large cheese and pepperoni pizza. We all took a slice before Katie spoke again.

"To Nick of Time Odd Jobs" She said smiling happily "Looks like we're open for business!"

"Cheers!" We all said before clinking our slices together and we ate and talked happily

Hey everybody! I know updates are slow and I think they are going to stay that way until I can get more out and have some free time on my hands…

I want to thank the people who still read this story and my other ones and I want to thank you guys for sticking with me through these very very slow updates.

The next one I am going to update is my Jungle fury story and after that is Samurai, after that is RPM, and the final two are Dino Thunder than Ninja Storm.

Continue to read, vote, comment, and share with your friends and family!!

See you next time!!

-HaileyTorres831


End file.
